We Sang Along To The Sound Of Forever
by blaineycupcake
Summary: Blaine and Kurt both live in New York and Blaine one day drives Kurt to one of his auditions.


**_One-shot_** - Blaine and Kurt both live in New York and Blaine one day drives Kurt to one of his auditions (12% of the responsibility for this one-shot goes to tumblr user _taylorsafro_, this was partially her fault)

* * *

"What if I mess up? What if I forget a line? I'll probably screw up a note. What if they laugh at me? What if-"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee and smiled slightly at the packed road in front of the car. "You'll be great, don't worry."

Kurt sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes. This only made Blaine smile more. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one going to an audition."

"No," Blaine stopped talking for a short moment and drove around the corner of the block on their left side. "But I'm the one who's going to have to listen to you work yourself up over an audition that you're going to nail."

Kurt scoffed. "You're just saying that to make me fell better."

Blaine laughed and gently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the tune of the song that the radio was currently playing. "No, I'm saying that because it's true."

A blush spread across Kurt's cheeks and he quickly turned to the window to hide it from Blaine's view but he wasn't fast enough and Blaine spotted his unusually rosy cheeks. "Are you blushing?" he laughed.

"No." Kurt mumbled and Blaine laughed even louder now.

Just then the song changed.

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned towards Kurt. "Kurt!"

Kurt started to shake his head but Blaine was already turning the volume up loud and rolling the window down while singing along. _"I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better."_

Without warning Blaine let go of the steering wheel to clap along to the song and Kurt screamed loudly at his fiancé.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Blaine already had his hands on the wheel again and a large grin split his face in two. He ignored Kurt and instead he only sang louder. _"It's not a walk in the park to love each other."_

He leaned towards Kurt and sang into his ear. _"But when our fingers interlock I can't deny, can't deny you're worth it."_

He let go of the wheel again and Kurt screamed once more as Blaine clapped twice to the tune.

"BLAINE, YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!"

_ "Cause after all this time…"_ With both hands on the wheel Blaine turned towards Kurt and smiled sheepishly. _"I'm still into you."_

Kurt blushed furiously again and he opened his mouth to speak but right then the chorus began and Blaine screamed along at the top of his lungs. _"I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you."_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous look on Blaine's face and soon he caught himself singing as well._ "And baby, even on our worst nights I'm into you."_

Blaine's smile grew and Kurt couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach. _"Let em wonder how we got this far cause I don't really need to wonder at all."_

Kurt's hand found Blaine's and his fingers gently interlocked with Blaine's. _"Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you."_

The second verse began and even though Blaine still let go of the wheel to clap along, Kurt couldn't muster the energy to scold him. His eyes were locked on Blaine's eyes, the beautiful sparkle in them and the love that so clearly shone from them, and the huge grin that had made Kurt fall in love with the man before him. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and he had to contain himself from breaking out into a very unmanly giggle.

What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful love?

_ "Some things just, something just make sense and one of those is you and I." _Blaine pointed first at Kurt and then himself before making silly dance moves that made Kurt laugh out loud.

_ "Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all of this time I'm into you."_ Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt. _"Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you."_

The chorus started again and Blaine sang so loudly that a woman on the opposite side of the street started yelling at him. Kurt quickly leaned over Blaine and rolled the window back up, all while trying to keep himself from laughing (and miserably failing). The car pulled to a stop in front of a small theatre.

"You're so dumb" Kurt laughed and he looked up at Blaine's face just as Blaine looked down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Still with his mouth against Kurt's he whispered the last line of the song.

_"I'm still into you."_


End file.
